


Szkoła rodzenia

by MyLittleDream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Polski | Polish, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleDream/pseuds/MyLittleDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kto by przepuszczał, że swoją prawdziwą miłość można poznać w... Szkole rodzenia! Louis jest zmuszony pójść z jego ciężarną mamą do szkoły rodzenia. Harry prowadzi właśnie te zajęcia. No cóż. Może być ciekawie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szkoła rodzenia

-Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie! Błagam Cię! Na Boga!

Matka chwyciła się za głowę.

-Mamo. Zrozum! Nie pójdę z tobą do tej cholernej szkoły rodzenia! Jak ja tam będę wyglądał? Jak idiota!

-Pójdziesz, czy chcesz, czy nie!

Taaak. Wygrała. A Louis? Louis siedzi właśnie przed szatnią i czeka aż jego mama wciśnie się w strój do ćwiczeń. Ech. Nie wierzy, że tu przyszedł. To jakieś nie normalne. Po co w ogóle szkoły rodzenia?! No błagam! Każda kobieta powinna wiedzieć jak to się robi!

-Louisku. Kochanie. Jak wyglądam?

Rodzicielka w końcu wyszła z pomieszczenia. Boże drogi. Wyglądała jak pączek owinięty taśmą klejącą.

-Prosiłem żebyś nie nazywała mnie tak przy ludziach.

Wysyczał przez zęby.

-Oj no dobrze Skarbie. To co? Podoba Ci się?

Ponowiła pytanie.

-Tak, mamo. Jest super.

Skłamał.

-Widzę, że kłamiesz.

-Nie mamo. Skąd. Na prawdę wyglądasz… Ładnie. 

Pokręcił oczami. W końcu weszli na sale gdzie miały odbyć się zajęcia. Jego matka poszła do innych ciężarnych kobiet i zaczęła z nimi o czymś rozmawiać. Wyciągnął telefon i zaczął się nim bawić.

-Louisku!

Zawołała Jay. Gdyby nie to, że jest w ciąży i jest jego matką już dawno by za to nie żyła. Gdy na nią spojrzał zauważył, że wszystkie kobiety się na niego patrzą.

-To właśnie jest mój najstarszy syn.

Powiedziała przesłodzonym głosem. Czuł się jak zwierze w ZOO. Wszystkie kobiety go bacznie obserwowały. Nagle szklane drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł chłopak mniej więcej w wieku Lou. Czyżby też był zmuszony tu przyjść z matką? A może to on jest ojcem, któregoś z dzieci? Chłopak był dość wysoki. Na pewno wyższy od Louis’a. Na jego głowie znajdowało się multum rozczochranych loków spiętych bandaną. Jego oczy miały kolor tak bardzo intensywnie zielony, że Lou niemal się w nich zatopił. Chłopak wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i się wyprostował. Widocznie bardzo się śmieszył i biegł.

-Dzień Dobry Panią. Możemy już zaczynać zajęcia?

Spytał mężczyzna. Och. Co? Czyli to on je będzie prowadził? Co? Jak to? Przecież to chłopak.

-Tydzień temu poprosiłem żebyście przyprowadziły osoby towarzyszące. Tatusiów, koleżanki lub kogokolwiek. Na tych zajęciach będziemy pracować w parach.

No to zajebiście. Całe 1,5 godziny cackania się z mamą. Gorzej chyba już być nie może.

-Louisku. Chodź tutaj, kochanie.

Cofam to. Jednak może być gorzej. Wszyscy zebrani w tej sali odwrócili swoje spojrzenia na niego. On powoli wstał i schował swój telefon do kieszeni. Czuł jak jego policzki robią się czerwone.

-Dobrze. Skoro wszyscy mają parę możemy zacząć.

Przyznał loczek z uśmiechem na ustach. Po pierwszym ćwiczeniu, Lou wiedział. Więcej tu nie ma zamiaru przyjść. No chyba tylko po to by popatrzeć na chłopaka, który prowadził te zajęcia. Tak. To byłby jedyny powód jaki skłoniłby go do przyjścia tu. Gdy wykonali kilka ćwiczeń instruktor zarządził przerwę. I bardzo dobrze. Jego matka jak i wszystkie inne ciężarne trochę się zmęczyły. Nie miał zamiaru słuchać jak jego mama dyszy mu nad uchem. A to był dopiero początek. Jeszcze godzina. Za co?!

-Drogie panie. Proszę usiąść sobie spokojnie na matach i głęboko oddychać. Niech wasi pomocnicy chwycą was za ręce. Można zamknąć oczy.

Przyznał. Lou był ciekawy po co jego mamie teraz szkoła rodzenia. Przecież urodziła już cztery dziewczynki i go. On na pięć kobiet w domu. To było trudne. Na szczęście od roku spotyka się z Danem i ma z nim teraz jeszcze bliźniaki w drodze. Boże. Po ich narodzinach będzie musiał się wyprowadzić. Nie da rady przeżyć znów tego horroru czym jest małe dziecko w domu. A to jeszcze dwójka. Wrzaski, krzyki, płacze, brudne pieluch. Nie. Nie ma zamiaru na to patrzeć.

-Dobrze. Teraz przejdźmy do ćwiczeń na piłkach.

Co kurwa? Jaja sobie z niego robisz?

-Panie, usiądźcie na piłce. Wasi partnerzy będą was podtrzymywać od tyłu. Dobrze. Teraz delikatnie się odbijamy i oddychamy. Wdech. Wydech. Wdech. Wydech. Dobrze.

Nie. Nie dobrze. Czemu on się w to wpakował? Nigdy więcej! Nie. Nie ma. Nie dość ,że jego matka upokorzyła go kilkukrotnie przed wszystkimi to jeszcze musiał tu z nią ćwiczyć. Ten czas ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Chciał jak najszybciej się stąd wyrwać.

-Dobrze, drogie panie. To już koniec na dzisiaj. Zapraszam was za tydzień na tą samą godzinę. Miło widziani przyszli tatusiowie.

Mówiąc to spojrzał na Louisa. Tylko on był tu mężczyzną. Nie licząc prowadzącego.

-Do widzenia. Em. Czy mógłbym prosić kogoś o pomoc w zebraniu mat i piłek?

-Louisku. Zostań i pomóż mu, dobrze?

Poprosiła Jay.

-Mhy.

Przyznał i zaczął zbierać karimaty. Gdy już wszystkie były poskładane i odłożone chłopak z lokami na głowie spojrzał na Lou i nic nie mówił.

-Em. To chyba wszystko.

Odezwał się w końcu lekko speszony Tomlinson. Jego spojrzenie krępowało go.

-Um. Tak. Dziękuje. A tak w ogóle Harry Styles.

Przywitał się z nim loczek.

-Louis Tomlinson.

Odpowiedział tym samym gestem.

-Jak tam świadomość, że zostaniesz tatusiem?

Zapytał z uśmiechem na ustach. Lou lekko parsknął śmiechem.

-Ja? Nie. Przyszedłem tu z moją mamą. Czy wyglądam na kogoś kto woli kobiety po 40-stce?

Przy jego oczach pojawiły się małe zmarszczki. Tak bardzo podobały się Hazzie.

-Och. Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem.

Zarumienił się.

-Nic się nie stało. A poza tym jestem gejem. Nie interesują mnie kobiety. No dobra. Mniejsza z tym. Muszę iść. Pa.

Powiedział i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi.

-Louis…

Usłyszał jeszcze głos Stylesa przed wyjściem.

-Tak?

Odwrócił się w jego stronę.

-Do zobaczenia za tydzień?

Zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. W jego policzkach pojawiły się dwa urocze dołeczki.

-Dobrze. Do zobaczenia za tydzień. Pa.

Wyszedł z oszklonego pomieszczenia i skierował się w stronę jego mamy. Gdy się odwrócił zobaczył, że chłopak nadal tam stoi. Pomachał mu na pożegnanie i podbiegł do rodzicielki.

-To jak? Idziemy już do domu?

***

Tydzień minął Louis’owi jak z bicza strzelił. Cieszył się, że znów zobaczy się z Harry’m. Chodź tak krótko z nim rozmawiał polubił go.

-Czy mógłbyś dziś też iść ze mną do…

Zapytała jego mama lecz nie dokończyła, bo jej przerwał.

-Do szkoły rodzenia? Jasne. Zaraz możemy wychodzić.

Uśmiechnął się do niej promienie.

-Co Ci jest? Na pewno jesteś zdrowy? Może lepiej jak byś został w domu?

-Nie, nie, nie. Idę z tobą. To jedziemy?

Już po nie całej pół godzinie byli na miejscu. Jak tydzień temu jego mama poszła się przebrać. Lou od razu skierował się do sali, w której odbywały się zajęcia. Tym razem Harry był już na miejscu.

-Przyszedłeś? Hej.

Zdziwił się na jego przyjście.

-Tak. Przecież Ci obiecałem.

Uśmiechnął się do niego.

-Tak, ale nie myślałem, że wziąłeś tego na serio.

-Och. Ja Louis William Tomlinson nie łamie obietnic. I dla mnie było to jak najbardziej na serio.

W końcu zajęcia się zaczęły. Były bardzo podobne do tych tydzień temu, ale chyba nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Do tego była krótka pogadanka na koniec o żywieniu się podczas ciąży.

-Okay. Dziękuje wszystkim. To koniec na ten tydzień. Widzimy się na kolejnych zajęciach.

Pożegnał się ze wszystkimi Styles.

-Idź mamo. Ja chce jeszcze porozmawiać z Harry’m.

Powiedział Lou mamie na ucho. Ona tylko się uśmiechnęła i wyszła z sali prosto do szatni.

-Pomóc Ci w czymś?

Zapytał Lou.

-Nie. Chyba nie ma za bardzo co sprzątać ani układać. Dziękuje.

Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. Na jego policzki wstąpiły dwa urocze zagłębienia.

-Tak myślałem. Może wymienimy się numerami telefonów i kiedyś tam umówimy się poza tymi zajęciami?

Wydukał zawstydzony Tomlinson.

-Dobrze. Um. To były moje ostatnie zajęcia. Czy chciałbyś…

-Z chęcią Cię odprowadzę.

Dokończył za niego.

-Okay. Poczekasz na mnie? Muszę się przebrać.

-Dobrze. Będę czekał przed budynkiem.

Powiedział i opuścił sale.

-Mamo. Nie pogniewasz się jak nie wrócę z tobą do domu? Przyjdę później. Dobrze?

Zwrócił się do niej.

-Dobrze. Tylko uważaj na siebie.

-Okay. Pa.

Pożegnał się z nią i wyszedł przed budynek. Po niecałych 10 minutach w końcu Hazz do niego dołączył.

-Przepraszam, że tak długo.

Przeprosił gdy podszedł do niego.

-Spoko. To co? Idziemy?

Zapytał z uśmiechem na ustach.

-Dobrze.

Pokiwał potwierdzająco głową.

-Tu nie daleko jest mała kawiarenka. Jeśli nie masz innych planów na dziś…

Zaproponował Hazz.

-Okay. Z chęcią napije się kawy w takim świetnym towarzystwie.

Odpowiedział Tommo przyprawiając swojego towarzysza o rumieńce.

-Dlaczego zdecydowałeś się prowadzić akurat kursy dla przyszłych matek?

Zapytał ciekawy szatyn.

-Um. Skończyłem AWF i nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć pracy. Jedyne wolne miejsce tutaj było jako instruktor w kursach rodzenia. Lepsze to niż nic. Pracuje tu od roku i można się przyzwyczaić. A ty czym się zajmujesz?

-Właśnie skończyłem studia dziennikarskie. Zrobiłem sobie trochę wolnego i zaczynam szukać pracy. Uprawiasz jakieś sporty oprócz. Hm. Fitness dla ciężarnych?

-Tak. Codziennie biegam w parku nieopodal. A ty?

-Jestem kapitanem drużyny piłkarskiej.

Przyznał Lou.

-O! Super. A może chciałbyś jutro rano ze mną…

-Biegać? Z chęcią. 

Szeroko się uśmiechnął.

-To ta kawiarnia. Wejdziemy?

-Dobrze.

Harry zamówił im kawę. Gdy tylko wypili ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Cały czas rozmawiali i śmiali się.

-Em. To tutaj.

Hazz zatrzymał się przed swoim domem.

-Okay. To do jutra do 7. Na pewno będę. Pa.

-Okay. Pa. Dzięki.

Pożegnał się z nim Harry i pocałował w policzek po czym wszedł do domu. Lou stał tam jeszcze chwile oszołomiony tą całą sytuacją. Gdy w końcu to do niego dotarło uśmiech wkradł mu się na usta i skierował się w kierunku jego domu.

***

-Kurwa! Głupi budzik!

Zdenerwował się chłopak. Ale gdy tylko uświadomił sobie po co go ustawił wyskoczył z łóżka. Założył swój dres i zbiegł po schodach.

-A ty już na nogach?

Zdziwiła się jego siostra.

-Tak. Jestem umówiony. Nie mam czasu. Pa.

Odpowiedział jej zakładając swoje sportowe buty.

-Mamo, coś się stało Louisowi.

Przyznała zdziwiona dziewczyna.

-Po prostu się zakochał.

Zaśmiała się kobieta. Lou nie zważał na te słowa tylko wybiegł z domu z butelką wody. Miał jakieś 20 minut najkrótszą z dróg. Na szczęście się wyrobił. Hazzy jeszcze tam nie było. Usiadł na chwile na ławce by złapać oddech.

-Hej Lou. Przyszedłeś!

Ucieszył się kędzierzawy.

-Oczywiście, że tak. Myślałem, że się spóźnię. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że tak szybko biegam.

Zaśmiał się.

-To co? Teraz trochę mi potowarzyszysz?

-Jasne!

Wstał z ławki i podążył za chłopakiem.

-Co tam u Ciebie?

Zapytał gdy tylko go dogonił.

-W sumie dobrze. Przepraszam za to wczoraj. Nie powinienem…

Zaczerwienił się.

-Och. Chodzi Ci o ten pocałunek?

Zapytał, a w odpowiedzi loczek pokiwał tylko potwierdzająco głową.

-To było takie spontaniczne. Nie przejmuj się tym. Poniosło mnie. To nic…

Zaczął mówić Styles, ale Tomlinson mu przerwał.

-Dla mnie to nie było nic. 

-Em. Naprawdę?

Zdziwił się.

-Tak. Wiesz. Bardzo Cie lubię.

Zatrzymał się, a jego towarzysz zrobił to samo.

-Chciałbym dalej się z tobą spotykać. Może… Chciałbyś iść ze mną na randkę. Na przykład w sobotę? O 20? Pasuje Ci?

Zapytał chwytając chłopaka za dłoń.

-Tak. Sobota o 20 jest okay. Pasuje mi. Z miłą chęcią.

***

Zanim chłopcy poszli na randkę widzieli się kilka razy. W końcu co rano biegali razem. W piątek jednak jego mama miała zajęcia. Ech. Louis tylko na to czekał. Jednak okazało się, że tym razem Dan ma wolne i może iść z jego matką.

-Mamo, mamo. A ja? No chyba nie zapomnieliście o mnie? Ja jadę z wami. Może będę potrzebny? A jak któraś z tych przemiłych pań nie będzie mieć pary?

No dobra. Wpakował się. Wszystkie miały parę. I co ma teraz zrobić. Cóż. Usiadł na ławeczce pod ścianą i bacznie obserwował Harry’ego. Gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały na policzkach Stylesa pojawiał się rumieniec. To było takie uroczę.

-Dobrze. Teraz już ostatnie ćwiczenie.

Powiedział spokojnie Harry z trudem powstrzymując śmiech. To wszystko przez Louisa! To on tak na niego działał.

-Em. Panie Tomlinson? Chciałby pan łaskawie się uspokoić i pomóc mi w zaprezentowaniu ćwiczenia?

Zapytał pokazując mu język.

-Och. Ja? No nie wiem… Skoro pan tak nalega.

Zaśmiał się i podszedł do niego delikatnie wystawiając dłoń i udając księżniczkę.

-Dobrze. Trochę powagi. Usiądź na piłce bokiem do wszystkich by dobrze widzieli. Okay. Nogi pod kątem prostym. Proszę usiąść prosto. Och. Co z pana za model?

Pokręcił głową z szerokim uśmiechem, a w jego policzkach pokazały się dołeczki, które zdążyły już ukraść serce Louisa.

-Panowie kucają przed paniami. W tym wypadku Louis, przepraszam.

Osoby zebrane na sali już od pewnego czasu cicho chichotały i snuły przepuszczenia, że coś jest pomiędzy ich instruktorem, a owym Louisem, synem Joannah Tomlinson.

-Głęboko oddychamy. Louis oddychaj. Ślicznie. I delikatnie podskakujemy na piłce. To złagodzi poród.

Szatyn spojrzał pytająco na Stylesa. On chyba sobie żartuje? Oddychać mogę, ale nie będę skakał. No błagam. Będę miał skojarzenia. Pomyślał i oczekiwał na odpowiedź od Harry’ego.

-Dobrze Mia. Susan nogi pod kątem prostym. Louis? Na co czekasz? Przecież nie trzymam Cię za ręce od tak, bez powodu. Nie teraz.

Ostatnie zdanie wyszeptał, by jak najmniej osób to słyszało. W odpowiedzi tamten pokiwał tylko przecząco głową i nałożył nogę na nogę.

-Nie odzywaj się do mnie. Możesz pomarzyć. Nie. Drań. Ja wiem. Ja wszystko wiem. Widziałem Cię z tym nowym sąsiadem. Myślisz, że jak jestem w ciąży to możesz umawiać się z innymi? O nie! Ja i Darcy się nie zgadzamy. Jutro się wyprowadzam do mamusi.

Położył jedną dłoń na brzuchu, a drugą dźgnął go w klatkę piersiową.

-Em. No cóż. Trudno. Drogie panie. Przepraszam, ale humorek dopisuje. Chyba nie zademonstrujemy tego ćwiczenia. A. I Louis. Nie, to nie. Wiedz, że ten sąsiad jest nawet przystojny. Nie musisz się wyprowadzać. On z chęcią mnie przyjmie.

Harry pokazał mu język i zwycięsko się uśmiechnął.

-Och. Ty draniu! Powiem wszystko mamusi!

Fuknął i udał obrażonego.

-Nie musisz dzwonić. Słyszałam.

Odezwała się Jay i wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem.

-No dobrze. To koniec zajęć. Do zobaczenia za tydzień. Może do tego czasu jakoś się pogodzimy i jednak Księżniczka zademonstruje nam jak wykonać ćwiczenie. Do widzenia.

Pożegnał się z wszystkimi zebranymi. Ludzie w dobrym nastroju i z uśmiechami na ustach zaczęli wychodzić z sali.

-Czy ty mnie nazwałeś właśnie księżniczką?

Zapytał Lou ze zdziwioną miną.

-Może Księżniczko.

Pociągnął go za dłonie tak, że wylądował dokładnie na nim. Leżeli teraz na macie i patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy.

-Przeproś.

Powiedział Lou udając kobietę.

-Och. No dobrze. Przepraszam Cię moja księżniczko. Cofam to z sąsiadem. Tylko nie wyprowadzaj się. Kto mi ugotuje obiad gdy wrócę zmęczony po pracy?

Zapytał ze smutną miną.

-No patrzcie państwo. Jeszcze się nie wprowadziłem, a on już prosi bym się nie wyprowadzał.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko nadal wpatrując się w te piękne zielone tęczówki.

-Masz racje. Jeszcze.

Styles położył dłonie na policzkach Louisa i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek, który chłopak po chwili oddał. Mogliby tak całować się bez końca, ale usłyszeli oklaski i gwizdanie dochodzące z korytarza. Oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku. Stała tam grupka z zajęć Harry’ego i uważnie się im przyglądała.

-Wygląda na to, że już się pogodzili.

Lou usłyszał głos swojej matki i cicho się zaśmiał. Po chwili ich usta złączyły się w kolejnym, tym razem bardziej namiętnym pocałunku.


End file.
